Weather
by Luna Moon Godess
Summary: In Neo Domino a dispirited young boy looks out to Satellite. What could a young boy possibly be worrying about? And about Satellite of all things? This young one though young he is knows there is much to be worried about. Do leave a review please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Weather

The sun was bright against the endless blue of the sky. Not a cloud was there to hide the sun's rays. The wind whistled wafting the aroma of flowers all around. It was a rare warm sunny cloudless free day and I couldn't appreciate any of it it.

It's been a week now since I last saw Rua and Ruka fly off to Satellite. I thought as I tried to get myself comfortable on the terrace wall. I laid my arms down using them as a pillow for my head as I looked out to Satellite. I wish I could have gone with them. Anything is better than waiting anxiously to know how they were doing. I'll prefer actually doing something to help rather than this. My mind is troubled. The wind ruffled my hair laying strands on my face. Lazily I blew them back in place.

I'm here in the garden of Rua and Ruka's house. Yanagi-jii-chan and Himuro-san are in the living room restlessly waiting for a call from Satellite to tell us what was going on with everyone now.

I was with them earlier patiently waiting for any news of how everyone was doing. But they forced me out here saying something that a kid like me shouldn't worry so much. That everything would be fine. And that they'll tell me when they get a call. I tried to protest. They wouldn't listen. Everything would be fine was all they said as they got me through the glass doors. We were all worried. I wonder if they even understood what they were telling me.

I let out a sigh as I looked out to Satellite. How can I not worry? If everything I understood so far about Signers and Dark Signers were correct… Rua and Ruka were battling in a war for the fate of the world.

Will they be okay? Why they were even allowed to go? Why them? These questions and others plagued my mind. A cloud passed by temporarily shading me from the sun.

It was impossible for me to not worry. They were my friends. It's not that I don't care for Rua's idol and his friends but I'm really more worried for Rua and Ruka. They are just kids and I've known them for so much longer. They were my first friends ever. My very best friends. I wish they didn't go. What if they got hurt? Or worse yet- I closed my eyes furiously in fright. Images of their possible deaths conjured themselves into my mind. No… Their bodies soaked with blood. I felt myself shaking. Stop… Amber eyes hollow staring blankly into space empty of all life. I don't… I buried my face further into my arms in a vain attempt to be rid of these thoughts. They won't die!

The roar of thunder startled me, making me look up to the sky. Clouds twisted into a mass of gray warning of the rain they carry. They won't die easily. The thought implanted itself hard in my mind. They won't die. Ruka is a prodigy duelist and Rua… He might be real goofy sometimes. I let out a small smile. But when it comes to his sister he can be really strong.

I looked back out to Satellite feeling a little more hopeful. They'll be fine. They'll make sure to keep each other safe. But still I'm worried. I clutched my chest as I felt my heart beating hard. Rua… Ruka… be safe.

The rain poured down. My face grew wet. From the rain? Or were they tears? I couldn't tell the difference anymore. All I know is that I wish them back here. At home.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Shortest thing I've written to date. I don't know if I wrote this well. I feel like its flow is messed up somehow. Been trying to fix it all day. This is the one I was most satisfied with. Though I think I still messed it up somehow.

Tell me what did you guys think of it? Good? Bad? Any suggestions on how it could have been better written? No flames please. Oh and shame on you if you don't know which character's POV this was written in. And points for anyone who can understand the reason for the title.

~LMG


End file.
